A Sad Beginning
by Tirnel
Summary: Revised. I rewrote it had a guilt trip. It's basically the death of Aragorn. Arathorn, Aragorn, Gilraen, the twns, Halbarad makes an appearance.


A Sad Beginning

Revised Battle sequence and angst

Summary: Death of Arathorn

Disclaimer: as one fellow fanfic writer said, "I do not own them. I sold them all for chocolate"

A/N: had a guilt trip and wrote Gilraen back into the story. You see before, I did not know how to write her. Hence writing her out. I feel equipped enough now to write her, sort of. She's kind of reclusive and does not say much in the following stories. Unfortunately, I lost the rewrite. Disk errors and such. So, now this is the rewrite of the rewrite. All translations and name meanings are placed after.

His giggles were high noted and happy as his father tossed him into the air and caught him again. Arathorn laughed along with his two year old son. Life couldn't get any better. Well, it could, but anyways. Arathorn was pleased with his new family. To see a new life brought into the world after his father died was revitalizing. "Arathorn!" He looked and saw Araglas, Gilraen's brother approaching with his son, Halbarad in tow. Arathorn placed his son on the ground. "Good morning!" his brother in-law greeted. One of the few people who was pleased at the fact that his sister had found love in someone despite the fact that he was so much older than she.  
"Morning, Araglas, how are you feeling this day?" The two boys took off after each other.  
"As good as ever"  
"That bad, huh?" the chieftain teased.  
"Ha, ha, very funny," Araglas smiled back. "Wow, Aragorn has gotten big since I last saw him. Before you know it, he shall be fighting along side us someday"  
"Gilraen's not too happy about that. How's your wife"  
"Very well. Speaking of which I had better go help her finish packing. We want to be on our way as soon as possible. Halbarad is not going to be very happy." he called his son to him and they left. Arathorn took Aragorn and went inside.

-Some days later.-

Aragorn was playing with his toys on the floor. "Come Aragorn, it is time for you to go to bed," his mother called. The boy stood up and straightened himself.  
"I no go bed. Play"  
"Little boys how do not get their sleep at night do not grow up to be big and strong." he stood there for a moment more and then ran off to bed. She followed him to tuck him in. Arathorn remained on the couch, sharpening his sword. He stiffened when he heard a horn sound. Gilraen came running up to him. He stood and threw on his cloak. "What is happening"  
"My guess, orcs. A scout was seen several weeks ago, but he got away"  
"And you did nothing?" he kissed his wife on the cheek and ran outside. As he mounted his horse, the sons of Elrond rode up.  
"Well"  
"Too many for the two of us, sorry we did get here sooner"  
"They are riding wargs too." added Elrohir.  
"Joy, I love wargs." They rode off.  
Elladan looked around the battle. It was hard to tell who was winning. As soon they killed one, the orcs multiplied. He could see his brother some ways off. He could not see Arathorn at all. He slashed through another orc and then other. Iluvater, will it never end? A warg came at him from the side. It tackled him to the ground. He shoved his blade up into the animal and shoved it off him. He stood bearing a few scratches. He bent over and removed his sword from the dead creature. He looked to his left and down. He had found Arathorn.  
Gilraen approached the returning men. "Arathorn?" the twins came towards her. Elladan approached her while Elrohir stood off to the side. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "My Lady, I'm sorry, but-" She lowered her head. "There was nothing I could do. I feel your loss, but we must get Aragorn out of here right away." She jerked her head up at him and glared. She pulled away from him as if he had hurt her.  
"How DARE you. You will not take my son from me too!" Elrohir came forward.  
"My Lady we are not trying to take him from you. You are coming too"  
"I will not leave my home"  
"Not even for Aragorn's safety"  
"If he stays here, he will be found." Elladan continued. "It was your husband's wish, should anything happen to him that we should take the two of you to safety. The best place for you right now is with our father"  
"For your son"  
"Fine, I'll go, but only for his sake."

_I Met_

Chamthalion: cham-hand, thalion-strong.  
I Met: the end


End file.
